Unity (BJ, Trace, and Rachel version)
The scene opens and it shows three pups talking to each other. The all have been friends for a long time and they think it is time to become a pack and be one in unity. BJ- I think its a great idea! I think we should be a pack. Rachel- I think so too, but we need Trace's okay too BJ. Trace- Well Im okay with it since we all have been together for a while. BJ then pulls out an old shoe box with shows it to them Trace- Uh? What's that for? BJ- You will see soon Rachel opens the box and there are old memories inside of it. Rachel- Oh BJ...This is great BJ- Well there is something in there that I would like you to see Trace and Rachel- What? BJ- I found a note with your name And a picture of us Even though it was framed And covered in dust It’s the map in my mind that sends me on my way Rachel- They say it’s never too late To stop being afraid And there is no one else here So why should I wait? And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade All- So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth Is the day that you say “I’m not scared” Trace- Put your hands in the air If you hear me out there I’ve been looking for you day and night Shine a light in the dark Let me see where you are Cause I’m not gonna leave you behind BJ and Rachel- If I told you that you’re not alone And I show you this is where you belong Put your hands in the air One more time BJ-I’ve seen a million miles Met a million faces Took all I knew To reach all these places And I’d do it again If it brings me back to you All- So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth Is the day that you say “I’m not scared” Rachel- Put your hands in the air If you hear me out there I’ve been looking for you day and night Shine a light in the dark Let me see where you are Cause I’m not gonna leave you behind BJ and Trace- If I told you that you’re not alone And I show you this is where you belong Put your hands in the air One more time All- Put your hands in the air BJ and Trace- Put your hands in the air If you hear me out there I’ve been looking for you day and night Shine a light in the dark Let me see where you are Cause I’m not gonna leave you behind All- If I told you that you’re not alone And I show you this is where you belong Put your hands in the air One more time Put your hands in the air One more time The three friends after looking at everything in the shoe box smile at each other and hug